


What goes bump in the night

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pennywise being a little shit, reader is too tired for this bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: When one night pennywise decided to scare his S/O but only it doesn't goes as he planed.( Luckily the reader loves his ass too much)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a rough layout of the comic, and hopefully will finish it soon. Had a lot of fun drawing penny facial expressions. (I would've written this but I'm not confident in my writing skills)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny cuddles with his S/O after they came home from a long day at school.

some domestic cuddles after a long day at school and a rough critique on a project of her's. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just moved into a new apartment and when I accidentally spooked myself going to the bathroom. The thought of penny being under the bed brought some comfort and mainly inspired this comic.


End file.
